The Proposal
by nanaadri37
Summary: What if Goku doesn't propose to ChiChi at the World Martial Arts Tournament? Will their love somehow lead them together or will they go their separate paths? Please read my first story, hope you enjoy! :
1. You Promised!

**Chapter 1: You Promised!**

Currently this story is taking place during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, the first rounds are about to begin...

As the sun reflected off the Announcer's shades, he loudly declared the first match of the World Martial Arts Tournament, "Our first contestant is no stranger to our ring, please welcome…Goku!"

A young adult with a clueless expression walked onto the ring as the audience excitedly cheered. "Go Goku…You can win this!" Bulma cheered from the front row of the audience.

Goku lightly smiled as he heard her voice.

"Annnd…our next contestant prefers that we leave her identity a secret so for now, her name is Anonymous!"

A young woman stepped onto the ring with an angry expression on her face, staring straight at Goku.

Intimidated, Goku thought, _Wow, whatever I forgot must be really important to her because she's always mad when she sees me...Oh well!_ And he smiled excited for his match.

"Ok ready…set…FIGHT!"

ChiChi rushed to attack Goku and as she closed in with a punch, Goku moved swiftly to the side and dodge with ease.

"Ha, you just got lucky," ChiChi said with a sense of pride, determination and anger all raging inside of her.

"Sure, whatever you say…" Goku said not even in a fighting stance.

The fighting went on with Goku having the obvious upper hand when he said, "Look I don't want to hurt you, why can't you just tell me your name. I mean you've got nothing to lose, right? You're losing any-"

"SHUT UP!" ChiChi interrupted him. "How could you forget something like that, I mean you don't even remember my name…What is that supposed to mean?" It was obvious that those words she had just said had some emotional impact on her.

"I don't know, is this a trick question?" Goku thought she was trying to be clever. "Wait, does it have to mean something?" Goku thought about it for a minute and in his head he came to the conclusion all by himself, nodding his head at the same time.

When ChiChi came up to attack, Goku decided to end the fight by simply extending his arm and releasing ki, knocking ChiChi off the ring.

"Ow…how did you-how did you do that?" ChiChi said struggling to get up after her embarrassing loss.

"Hehe…it's a little trick of mine." Goku said with a smile on his face as he reached out his hand to her. ChiChi looked into his eyes and grabbed his hand and he helped her up and told her, "So… I won."

ChiChi sighed, "Ugh, you won't let it go will you?"

"Actually you're the one who-"

"Whatever," again interrupted by ChiChi, "My name is ChiChi." She looked over at Goku hoping to see that he had the connection or had any memories but all she saw his innocent clueless face.

ChiChi sighed, "Nothing?"

"Hmmm...ChiChi, where could I have heard that before?" Goku asked himself as if the memory would come out of thin air. "Nothing..." he said disappointed, that this great mystery of discovering Anonymous Goku made in his mind, resulted to be the opposite, anticlimactic and worse still a mystery.

"Well maybe this will remind you of me! You promised to marry me; I'm your wife to be!" ChiChi loudly said as everyone in the audience had a shocked expression except one person, Goku.

"Marry? Marry-as in marriage! Gokuuu what did u get yourself into this time?" Krillin said as though he was asking God to help Goku's twisted logic.

As Goku heard Krillin, he turned his head because he knew he was missing something. He didn't know something that apparently everyone else at the tournament knew, what a marriage was. Goku, with a desperate look, asked Krillin, "Um, Krillliiinnn what's a marry-age?"

"Stop being an idiot! How can you not know what a marriage is?" ChiChi screamed with mixture of disbelief and rage.

"Ohh Goku...it's basically the end of your life." exaggerated Krillin.

"Wha-What? If I knew promised to that-" Goku couldn't finish his sentence; he couldn't believe his life was over with those simple words he said to ChiChi years ago.

"Get that look off your face, you're not gonna die!" ChiChi said now understanding that Goku, her young love and hero, would not be her husband anymore, it was all just a misunderstanding. "Marriage is a life long relationship filled with love and respect..." she said as her eyes were filled with hope from just the thought of it.

"But I guess that won't be happening with us...right?" she said as she started walking off the ring.

"Wait! Umm..." Goku said quickly before she could walk off the ring.

"What?" ChiChi asked just wanting to leave already, nothing came out the way she expected. She came here to be wed with the world's strongest and kindest man and hopefully win the tournament; both goals were ruined by the same man, Goku, her love.

Goku looked back and forth at Bulma and at ChiChi debating whether he should marry ChiChi because of pity. When he saw Bulma she was nodding her head rapidly, making it obvious that she didn't approve of the decision to marry ChiChi. Then he saw ChiChi, a girl with the dream, that every girl thinks about her whole life, true love.

"I'm-I'm sorry ChiChi...for everything, that I didn't remember your name, promised to marry you...and didn't complete my promise." As he said this, he looked at Bulma, as if she were the reason that held him back from marrying ChiChi. There was something between them him and Bulma, he could feel it, but he just couldn't figure it out yet.

"I hope you find someone better for you, ChiChi, because are really are special..." as he said this he knew he meant every word that came out of his mouth. It was weird because he had the same kind of feelings he has with Bulma, but this time with ChiChi. _What is going on?_ He thought, _this is supposed to be easy_, looking back and forth to Bulma and ChiChi, but he was still somewhat satisfied with the decision he made. _I'm staying with Bulma_, he smiled at the thought of it.

That's the end of Chapter One! Hoped everyone liked it! I've been debating whether or not I should write stories, but I decided to give it a shot. Please review on what you liked or what you didn't like! Thanks soo much for reading!


	2. Belated Proposal!

Chapter 2: Belated Proposal?

I just want to let everyone know that is a Goku ChiChi story, and that the relationship with Bulma is only temporary! But thanks for the concern Enjoy this next chapter!

Let's fast forward to near the end of the three years the Z fighters have to train in preparation for the killer androids. Enjoy!

ChiChi lives in South City now with her husband, Taro. She is extremely rich because after all she is a princess, and has normal family now. Everything seems right, but she knows something's off, unsettling her. _What is wrong with me? Everything's fine, Gohan's studying, Taro's at work...  
_  
She sighed as if she was exhausted although she didn't complete anything. ChiChi began walking upstairs while glancing at some family photos on her way up. They were of all the typical family bonding moments every family has, weddings, games. Then she entered the bathroom and stared at the mirror.

She noticed small wrinkles on her face, nothing too bad. In her own reflection lied the problem that truly bothered her, the course her life has taken.

"What happened to me?" ChiChi asked herself as she remembered her childhood memories that were full of adventure and danger.  
_  
Well this is what I wanted, right? A husband who works, a child who focuses on his academics, it's the... _She stopped for a moment because she knew she was lying to herself with each word she spoke,_ perfect_ family.

Goku never really found a home for himself, and he was living in Master Roshi's place, but when his relationship with Bulma got serious, he decided it would be best to move to Capsule Corp. And considering that all his money from the World Martial Arts Tournament was used on the food needed to satisfy his never-ending Saiyan hunger, he was broke too.

Things got better since he moved to Capsule Corp, he could train more efficiently with the gravity chamber, there were finally people who could afford to feed him, and mostly there was Bulma, the same girl who found him as a child in the woods and introduced him to a whole different world, _Wait she has a different hair style now..._ Goku very carefully picked the out the only difference about Bulma throughout time.

Today was a big day for Goku, and he knew it. He was dressed and looked around; making sure that everything was set. He was supposed to meet Bulma this afternoon for dinner since; they were, after all, still dating.

_Marriage..._Goku thought about the word for a minute. He remembered when he first realized what that word meant, at the tournament with that angry lady... _Her name, what was her name?_ It was on that tip of his tongue and for some reason he wouldn't be satisfied until he remembered; there was an odd but familiar need he had to just know her name.

"It's just the nerves trying to get the best of me...just snap out of it." Goku said slapping his face a little. And he left Capsule Corp and went to meet Bulma at dinner.

"Hey Goku! What took you so long?" Bulma called, already sitting at their table. "Just thinking…" Goku said with a chuckle because he realized what he said didn't really happen often.

"Sure you were," she said with a sarcastic tone and a light laugh, "so why did you bring me out here anyway? It's not really your type of place." Bulma said as Goku just stared at her just a little too intensely. "Umm Goku?"

"Her name..." he said as he was thinking of _her_ again, then he fell back into reality and answered, "Oh well I choose the place because the poster on the window had a smiley face...and I thought maybe if I come I could be happy and make others happy too!" he said with a smile that could light up the room.

"Look I guess I should stop hiding the reason we are actually here," Goku got to one knee holding three roses and handed one to Bulma. "This rose is for the past we've shared together and will never forget," then he gave her the second rose. "This rose is for all the gifts and happiness that I share with you right now, in the present," and than he gave the last rose, which had a ring on it. "And this-" he stopped for moment and thought about if he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with Bulma one last time, "this is for my-no our future together in a marriage..." hesitantly, as if there were second thoughts, he asked, "Bulma, will you marry me?"

"Goku...YES!" she said as she leaped out of her chair to hug him. "Hehe I thought you'd like that..." he said with a chuckle.

"Did I make you happy?" Goku asked with a serious expression on his face. "Wha-what?" Bulma didn't pay attention to him because she was too busy hearing herself think. "Like the guy on the poster...Are you happy?"

"Oh um yea sure," she giggled at his worry and quickly returning to all the details of her wedding.

_Something is wrong,_ Goku thought,_ something's just...off, but Bulma's happy, right? I should be too... I mean my life is..._the thought reminded him how Krillin described a marriage years ago at the tournament during his match with...her_...over_.

_

Word soon broke out in the public that Bulma was engaged with Goku, it was on the news, in magazines. ChiChi stared at the television and thought, _Wow he finally learned..._then she thought about it longer, Goku and Bulma. "Ugh," she hated the sound of it, _she took my man... How would have things turned out if he didn't have that sick love for Bulma?  
_  
She looked back at Goku's face, for some reason he didn't look as convincingly happy as Bulma, _it could just be that clueless expression he always has...no wait something else is bothering him, doesn't he love her?_ Then she reluctantly but inevitably began thinking of how her and Goku could possibly be in love. She remembered the look in his eyes when he helped her up at the tournament, _Was it love?_ she wondered..._maybe, just maybe._

Please review on this chapter too! Tips, good reviews, advice, anything is appreciated!

Till next time !


End file.
